House of Crows
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: (Based on the drama CD). The Azumane family moves into their new summer home only to find out that it's haunted by a vengeful volleyball spirit. One-shot! (might be more humour than horror)


**Yo guys! I've been rewatching the entire series and it feels great to be back in the fandom! This morning I was watching a drama CD where Ennoshita is director of a few movies and this movie really made me want to know more about it.**

 **I'm not a fan of horror films (writing this really scared the shit out of me but I wrote it anyway) but I tried my best to make it as spooky as possible, although it ended up becoming more funny then spooky because of the Haikyuu characters involved. Well, hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 **Ennoshita : And 3, 2, 1... Action!**

It all began when a family decides to take a summer vacation in a small town called Miyagi Zao. Asahi smiled as he turned to the back to see his children seated at the back, for once not squabbling with each other for the volleyball they kept tucked in between them. Kiyoko, his wife smiled, as she placed a hand on her husband's lap as the house came into view, the large structure looming but impressive in the light. "Here we are kids," she whispered as she shook the two children, Yachi and Shouyou awake. Shouyou immediately woke up with a jump, yawning before shrieking at their new summer home.

"Wow, dad! This is awesome! The front lawn is perfect for volleyball!" he yelled as he yanked open the door and dashed inside, not waiting for his family to come after him. Yachi held her mother's hand as they stood in front of the house, Shouyou's voice vibrating in the background as Asahi tried his best to calm down his ten year old son. Yachi rubbed her eyes and was looking up in the top floor when she saw something moving in the shadows. "Mama! There's something up there!" she shrieked as she tugged on her mother's sleeve. By the time Kiyoko looked upwards, the shadow had disappeared.

"Don't worry. The curtains must have been moving or something," Kiyoko murmured but at the same time, she felt that something was off about the place. _"A summer home?" she asked as Asahi smiled, a brochure in his hand. A big house was featured in front for a very reasonable price._ _"I could use that place for a relaxation area and teach the kids volleyball without having to worry about them breaking anything. Besides, Miyagi is a pretty nice place and you'll be able to relax as well," he had reassured her as she stared at the house. True, it was a nice house but why was it so cheap… the previous tenant by the looks of it had shifted out not too long after he moved in either…._

But not wanting to disappoint her husband, who really needed a break from work and the kids needing more room to roam around without worrying about breaking windows and the occasional car, she agreed and they soon found themselves purchasing their new summer home. "Wah, dad! Can you teach me how to do a spike?!" Shouyou shouted as he bounced on the balls of his feet, volleyball already in hand as Kiyoko called out, "Shouyou, come help your father unload our bags! You can play once everything is done!" "Awww!" Shouyou moaned but he helped the family move in anyway and soon they were busy setting aside dishes and checking out their new rooms.

"Yay! I get my own room!" Shouyou shrieked as he bounced on the bed. The movers had come the day before so everything was in place, save the boxes they had to unpack. Volleyball items were scattered around and Shouyou rummaged in his bag to pull out a few more posters to hang up. Shouyou didn't really mind since he would be able to do whatever he liked for now and he thought that maybe he might invite his pal, Kageyama to come over to stay over the summer… "Onichan?" Yachi whispered from the door as Shouyou jumped into the air. The house was really cool but he felt the old building gave him the creeps despite it being bright outside and all. "Don't scare me like that!" he snapped as Yachi hugged her doll. "Onichan…. I don't think I want to sleep on my own tonight…"

"Aw, come on, Yachi! Be a good girl and sleep on your own! I want to play video games tonight and I don't think you would like it when you hear all the sound so late!" "It's just… I don't feel safe in this house…" she whispered as Shouyou's heart melted. His sister was really cute and innocent and whenever she gave him her puppy dog eyes, his heart melted and he had to give in to her desires. "Fine… just what's the problem?" The siblings padded out of the room to the room right at the end. Shouyou kinda felt bad that his sister's room was at such an eerie location as she pushed open the door. It looked like a normal room but it felt like something was watching them from within…

"Gulp… I don't know… I don't know if dad and mum would be okay if we slept together tonight…" Yachi's lip quivered as tears threatened to spill out and Shouyou quickly waved his hands. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk to them about it!" Once he helped her finish unpacking her stuff, they marched down to see their parents in the kitchen, Asahi shifting through the newspaper while Kiyoko was busy cutting vegetables for dinner. "Oh, just in time. I was about to make dinner," Kiyoko started as Yachi shrieked, "Mama! Papa! I don't want to sleep in my room tonight!"

Silence hung in the room as Yachi shook, the house already starting to make her crumble as she whispered, "I don't feel safe here. I don't know why… but I feel like something is watching us…" She took a breath, rocking on her feet as she waited for her parents to laugh it off when Kiyoko dropped to her knees and hugged her tight, "Yachi, I know this is the first time you're in a new place so don't worry about it. We'll get better at this in no time." "Besides, I was thinking that we could walk around the property after dinner to check things out. After that, do you want me to play house with you?" Asahi asked as his daughter smiled, the anxiety in her chest melting ever so slightly.

"Really? Thanks papa!" she smiled as she clung onto Asahi, who had to grip against the table to avoid keeling over. Soon dinner was ready and the family dug into their meal, Asahi trying to forget what his daughter had said. Sure, he had his suspicions about why the house was so cheap but if you didn't take risks, you wouldn't know the outcome, right? Some of the pictures in the house like one of two boys, one of them tall enough to be 190cm and the other slightly shorter, in volleyball uniforms, seemed to follow him around the house. As a volleyball player himself on the national team, Asahi felt like they wanted to get something from him.

"Wah! The air is so nice!" Yachi chirped as she rode on Asahi's shoulders, his hand in Kiyoko's as they walked out onto the street. Not many people lived nearby, giving them the peace and quiet they desired. As they walked, they heard the sound of screeching metal, Yachi and Shouyou hiding behind their father as a policeman pulled up in front of them. "Oh, you new around here?" he asked, tipping his hat as Shouyou shouted, "Ah, baldie!" "Who you calling baldie, you little runt…" the policeman growled as Kiyoko stepped in between them. "I'm sorry for my son's rudeness! He can be a little… direct," she said as she made Shouyou bow, much to his disdain as he protested, "But he _is_ bald!"

"Shush!" Asahi murmured as he tried to stop a fight from breaking out as the policeman sucked in a breath. "You…" he gasped as he stared at Kiyoko, her body seeming to shine in the evening light as he dropped onto one knee and grabbed her hand. "My fair maiden, would you marry me?!" he begged as Asahi gaped, "WHAT?!" 'Oi, get back from my mum, you hentai!" Shouyou shouted as Asahi tried to put himself between the policeman and his wife, who seemed to have been shell shocked by the whole thing. As the situation began to get a bit crazy, a dangerous and angry aura emitted from nearby as the policeman gulped.

"Oi, you're supposed to keep the law, not break it and harass people's wives," a man growled as the baldie shrieked, "Hai, Daichi-san!" "That's captain for you, Tanaka!" he snapped as he slammed a fist onto the baldie's head, making him yell as a bump protruded from the top. "I'm sorry for this idiot's directness, but I can assure you, he's a good man, right, Tanaka?" Daichi grinned as the family stepped back. Daichi's aura was one that made one wish you never made him mad in the first place. However, once Tanaka had apologized, the aura faded and Asahi soon found himself shaking hands with him.

"Ah, so you're here for the summer? Don't worry! You city folks would find this place to be the perfect holiday retreat," Daichi grinned as he exchanged greetings with the family. However, once he looked at the house, he found himself wanting to step away from the place as soon as possible. "Uh, I just want to say, be careful what that house. For some reason, people have been leaving it empty many times and its only been built for about twenty years or so…. Ah, I don't want to spoil your holiday but if there's anything you need, ring me up and I'll see what I can do for you!"

As the men exchanged numbers and farewells, Kiyoko standing a bit further from them to avoid eye contact with Tanaka, Yachi couldn't help but look at the windows, hoping that what she had seen in her room had been a dream when she saw it once again. Before she could say anything, a loud caw filled the air as a bunch of crows flew from the sky to perch on the tree in front of the house, making her shriek as Daichi laughed. "Ah, I see your place has more crows than usual eh? Don't worry, Yachi-chan! You'll get used to them in time. We're called Miyagi Zao for a reason you know," he grinned as he grabbed Tanaka by the ear and dragged him down the road. That night, as Yachi tried to go to sleep, she stared out of the window, watching as the crow's beady eyes stared back at her until Shouyou's snores lulled her to sleep.

…

 _Yachi didn't manage to sleep well the whole night, her dreams plagued with her being chased by crows down the corridor and the sound of squeaking shoes as a ball was slammed into the walls. Leave me alone. Leave me alone," she whispered as she bit her lip, hiding under the blanket as she heard the door squeak open. She stifled a scream as she heard a voice say, "Let's play some volleyball, shall we?"_ She woke to find herself staring at the ceiling, her heart pounding so hard that she thought it would break when she heard the door slam open, "Oi Yachi! Get up! Mum's going to yell at you about breakfast!" Shouyou rushed back downstairs to finish his breakfast, leaving Yachi to get out of bed to the sound of crows cawing in the distance.

She quickly changed and ran downstairs to see her family already ready for breakfast, Shouyou almost through with two bowls of rice that he had finished prior to calling her. "Couldn't sleep?" Kiyoko asked as her daughter slid next to her son, picking at her food as her brother snagged one of her eggs. She didn't even bother to fight for it as she would normally do, which led to her father raising an eyebrow in concern. "Hey, Yachi. If you're not too happy about sleeping in your own room, you can sleep with us tonight if you want." "Really?!" she shrieked as Shouyou shouted, "Hey, can I sleep with you guys too?!" Truth be told, he wouldn't have slept at all the previous night if Yachi hadn't been with him and he could imagine himself peeing in his pants from fright whenever he heard the crows cawing.

"Come on, Shouyou. Where did the you that had been saying you wanted to be a man and sleep in your own room go?" Kiyoko murmured as Shouyou flushed, not wanting to blurt out his concerns as Asahi sighed, "Fine. Whatever you guys want." "Yay!" Shouyou shouted as he snatched a sausage from Yachi, making her scowl as she tried to get it back from her brother. "Asahi… you're too soft with the kids…" Kiyoko groaned as Shouyou shouted, "I'm going to explore the house! Thanks for the food!" With that, he zipped down the hall as Kiyoko sighed, wishing he wasn't so energetic as he yelled back, "Hey, mum! Dad! I think we have a basement!"

"What?" Yachi squeaked as Asahi folded his newspaper. "Oh, that was in the description as well! I tried finding it all morning but couldn't find it.. that's weird…" he murmured as he went to see his son. Kiyoko finished washing up and led Yachi to the basement, who wasn't too keen on going in but did so anyway and soon the whole family was cramped in the small space. "Wow, there's so many volleyball junk in here!" Shouyou shrieked as he grabbed a volleyball that had been completely deflated and a team jacket that hung on the wall. "Check it out! Don't I look cool? Let's see… how do we read this…" he muttered as Kiyoko read it for him, "Karasuno High School Volleyball Club…"

"Wah, its so cool you can read the kanji mama!" Yachi said as Kiyoko patted her on the head. There were a few pictures in the cramped space as well, one guy appearing in almost every one of them catching Yachi's eye. Yachi's eyes soon fell on some trophies and she shifted through them to see the same name popping up. "Tsukishima… Akiteru. Who's that?" Shouyou murmured as he peeped from behind, making Yachi drop the trophie in fright. "Onichan! Don't frighten me like that!" she snapped as the lights flickered above them. She shrieked as she hid in her mother's arms, who gulped as she took a step back. "Dear… I don't think we should stay here for long." Something about the room dripped with malice and most of all, regret and hatred for something…

As Asahi stood back up, something dropped at his feet and he bent to pick it up. "A diary? Man, this place must be that old eh?" he murmured as he picked it up. The lights flickered once more and Kiyoko's heart hammered as she tried to warn her husband. "Dear, don't open it!" she shouted, Asahi's hand already turning the book open as he cried out. He couldn't stop himself from screaming as something emerged from it, a large crow enveloping itself around him as he tried to break free. "Dad!" Shouyou shouted as Kiyoko shouted, "Shouyou, step back!" Yachi was screaming and crying as her father cried out before dropping to his knees, his breath ragged as Kiyoko took a step back.

"Children… run…" she whispered as Asahi looked up, his eyes devoid of any life as he spoke, " You will never leave this house." Yachi screamed as she clutched onto her mother's leg, Kiyoko trying her best to shield her from the monster in front of them as Shouyou stood in between them. "You.. what have you done to dad?!" he yelled as the person in front of them smiled, standing up to stuff the diary into his back pocket. "I've been gone too long from the game. Now its time for me to get back onto the court once more to reclaim the crown… and for that… I need life…" he grinned as he stepped forward, his hand reaching for Shouyou as Yachi slammed a volleyball into his face.

"Yachi!" he growled as Kiyoko shouted, "Run!" The three of them ran for the exit, barricading the door shut as Asahi pounded from the other side. "I must win… I cannot be kicked out of the team… I must play!" he yelled as Kiyoko dropped to her knees, "Shouyou, get your sister out of here. I'll buy you some time. Now, go!" she yelled as she ran for the kitchen. "Mama!" Yachi screamed as Shouyou grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he yelled as he heard the door break down. "Come, let's play some volleyball!" his father yelled as the children ran out of the house.

"Mama… we can't leave her behind!" Yachi sobbed as Shouyou tried to fight back the fear eating him from within. Asahi had always been the best father, showing him how to play volleyball and not discouraging him from playing it because of his height. Now that he was possessed by something… the aura radiating from him was that of someone who had died from the regret of not playing enough volleyball… "This way!" Shouyou shouted as they ran to the small forest ringing their home. Shouyou didn't know why he didn't bring them to the road but his mind was currently being overtaken by fear and not logic.

"Onichan! Slow down!" Yachi shrieked as she felt her legs crumble under her. She gasped as she lost her grip, her hand slipping from her brother's grasp as she crashed into the ground. "Onichan!" she screamed but Shouyou was too busy running to look back, the blood roaring in his ears blocking out all other sounds as he ran, not realizing he had left his sister behind. Yachi sobbed as she tried to stand up but found that she had twisted her knee. "Ouch…" she whispered as she heard some footsteps behind her. "Onichan.." she whispered but as the footfalls became heavier, her heart hammered as she came face to face with her father. "Now, come with me," he smiled as she screamed, "NO!"

…

"I made it!" Shouyou panted as he came to the entrance of a temple, his legs ready to give out as he collapsed onto the ground. He panted as he gazed at the red mon looming above him as he turned to face his sister. "Hey, Yachi. We made it…" he started when he realized that his sister wasn't there. He gasped as he leapt to his feet, scanning the area as he realized his mistake. "Yachi!" he yelled as he looked for her but looking into the forest, he felt his legs turn to jelly as he thought of going back in there. He thought he might have heard a scream and he slammed a fist into the mon as he tried to stop himself from cursing. "Shit! Shit it all!" he gasped as a priest came into being.

"Young one, its disrespectful to use such foul words in the presence of the gods," the man spoke as Shouyou shrieked, jumping back in fright. The man had grey hair but he looked fairly young, probably around his dad's age. Thinking about his father and how he might be killed by the monster possessing him made Shouyou come back to his senses as he grabbed the priest by the robes. "Old man, my family… I don't know whats going on, but something is wrong with our house! My dad picked up a diary and then he started to act all crazy when a crow came FROOM from the book and went SLOOP into him… then we ran and I think I lost my sister in the forest… I don't know what to do…" he gasped as the priest placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats your name?" he asked as Shouyou gulped, "Shouyou." "Now, Shouyou. Why don't you come inside and I'll see what I can do for you." "But my mum and sister are still stuck with that monster!" "I know whats going on but to do that, we will need an exorcist," he said as Shouyou's eyes twinkled. "Exorcists? You mean like the ones who say all those cool things and suck all those ghosts into paper dolls like boom and fwamm?" he asked as the priest chuckled, "Well, somewhat like that…."

He led Shouyou into the temple, the place free from any worshippers so far and went inside to make a phone call. Shouyou sat at the porch, drinking some tea as he stared at his home in the distance. He thought of how stupid he had been about leaving his sister behind like that and not realizing what had happened, his hand curling into a fist as he whispered his sister's name and prayed to the gods she was safe. "They're here," the priest said just as a loud bang came from the temple entrance, a car slamming into the courtyard in a halt. "Oi Saeko-neechan! Drive properly will ya?! We're exorcists, not F1 drivers!" "What?! No better way to go to a case with a bang!" the blonde woman scowled as she stepped down, Shouyou trying not to stare at her huge chest as the priest coughed.

"You two were quick…" the priest said as the shorter exorcist with spiky hair grinned, "Don't worry about it. We were on our way to a place on Tanaka's recommendation. Some hot chick called him about her husband going crazy… hey, kid, whats wrong?" he asked as Shouyou barreled into him, "Can you save my dad?! He went crazy and started saying he wanted to play volleyball with us and he went nuts…" "Now now, calm down kid," the guy said as he pried Shouyou off him. "Same case, Nishinoya?" he asked as the guy nodded, "Yeah, Sugawara-san. I don't know why but even though there have been rumors of the house being possessed by something, I never heard of the occupants going bonkers about it within a few days… kind of weird…"

"Never mind that! Just help my family!" Shouyou shrieked as Nishinoya slammed a hand onto his chest. "Leave it to us! We, Nishinoya and Saeko-neesan are the best exorcists there are so leave it to us! Oh and we can bring you back as well," he offered as Shouyou nodded, climbing into the back of the car as Sugawara gave a bow. "Good luck on vanquishing the evil spirit." "Got it!" Nishinoya grinned as Saeko gunned the accelerator, shooting them onto the street in seconds. _"The ride isn't guaranteed to be comfortable. Thank you for your consideration," Sugawara had said earlier as Shouyou leaped into the car, not hearing it due to his worry about his family._ "Come on! We have a hot chick… I mean, family to save!" Nishinoya shouted as they drove down the road.

…

Kiyoko hid in her bedroom, praying that the signal was working as she searched for the number. Now she was partially glad for Tanaka exchanging numbers with her as she fumbled for his number. "Yo, Kiyoko-san! What's up?" Tanaka asked as she quickly told him the details. She knew her husband would find her soon enough and she wanted to make sure that at least her kids made it out of there alive. "Tanaka-san, my husband has been possessed by an evil spirit and threatens to kill me and my children. Find someone who can exorcise it, quickly! I beg you," she whispered as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Wait a minute! I don't get whats going…" Tanaka blurted as Kiyoko ended the call to hear the door open. Her heart hammered as she snatched the pocket knife from the floor to turn to face Asahi.

"Oho, this guy really got quite a beauty for a wife," Asahi smiled as he approached her. "Stay back, you demon. You won't harm my family," she snarled as he chuckled. "You have quite some spunk. Don't worry, I won't do anything to the children, not yet anyway…" "You…" she snarled as she rushed at him, bringing the blade close to him as he stepped aside and gripped her hand, making her scream as he twisted it. "It won't do to hurt your husband, won't you?" he whispered as his face changed to one of panic. "Don't worry about me, Kiyoko. Just save yourself and the kids!" he begged before it returned to its manic state. "Now, stay quiet and I'll reunite the family soon enough," he whispered as he hit Kiyoko on the head, sending her into a world of darkness.

…

"What happened Tanaka?" Daichi asked as Tanaka put down his phone. Tanaka looked pale as he sat in his chair, barely breathing as he tried to process what was going on. "Kiyoko-san… you know, the pretty lady from yesterday…" "Quit trying to chase her already! She's a married woman…" "Whatever! All I know is that now she's in danger! Something about her husband being possessed or something!" Tanaka yelled as he punched in a number on his phone. "Hey, Nishinoya! I need you to do this," he snapped as he began to tell the details about what happened to the Azumane family. Daichi, on the other hand, had begun checking all the other reports about the house the family resided in when he came across the name on all the files.

"Shit, I should have known," he whispered as Tanaka ended his call. "Come on, we have to go save her!" Tanaka snapped as Daichi slammed a hand onto his shoulder. "We have to leave this to the exorcists for now. Right now, the most we can do is to find out the person who caused all of this in the first place and I think I know where to start," he said as he pressed a finger onto the name of the person who had sold the property. "Tsukishima Kei… wasn't he like that famous volleyball player's brother…" "Yup, and I think he might know just what we're dealing with here."

…

"Yachi! Yachi! Wake up!" Kiyoko whispered as she shook her daughter. Yachi winced as she tried to sit up only to find herself with her hands and legs tied behind her. "Mama!" she sobbed as Kiyoko wrapped her arms protectively around her as Asahi approached, a volleyball in his hand. "Ah, so nice to see the family together," he smiled as Kiyoko snarled, "Leave my daughter out of this!" "I've always wondered, what it would have been like if I was like your husband, Azumane Asahi, wing spiker to the national volleyball team. What it would be like to see the sight over the wall that I would have reached…" he whispered as he spun the volleyball in his hand. "No matter. I'll just take over his body and play the role of a doting father and husband as well as a star volleyball player."

"You will give me my husband back or…" "Or what? Are you going to stab me? Sorry but I think I might have broken your hand," he grinned as Kiyoko winced at the throbbing sensation in her wrist. She prayed Tanaka had taken her plea seriously and found someone to help them and that Shouyou was safe as Asahi smiled, "Now, shall we become one happy family and play together?"

…

"Wow, so cool!" Shouyou shrieked as Nishinoya hissed, "Shut it! Do you want him to know we're out here trying to exorcise him?" He and Saeko had just finished putting up a barrier around the house and were busy laying out protection spells and containment spells around. "Sheesh, I knew they should have just destroyed the house when they had the chance." "As if it would solve anything, Nishinoya! The ghost would have come back to haunt the place anyway, if not the school he used to play at which would have made things a million times worse!" "Whatever, now that we have to do this… darn, why did he have to go kill himself over something like that?"

"Kill.." Shouyou asked as Saeko lifted her head, her hands stained with paint. "Ah, bet you guys don't know about the history of this shack you bought eh? Of course, the owner wouldn't want to go frightening off buyers if he told them of what happened here." "Uh… what happened…" Shouyou whispered as Nishinoya started to tell. "About twenty years ago, a volleyball player by the name of Tsukishima Akiteru lived here with his mother and brother. He was the star player of Karasuno High School and was on the way to being a national player after being selected for the all Japan Youth Training Camp and all when he had a serious accident that prevented him from ever playing volleyball again."

Shouyou gulped as Nishinoya continued, "After that, he fell into despair. Volleyball was everything to him and he didn't have any idea of what he could do with his life when volleyball was taken from him. His studies weren't the best as well and everything came apart. He was left with shame and no dream to follow. So much so he took his own life in the very house you live in." Shouyou shuddered as he thought of all the volleyball trophies and the team jacket that had hung in the basement, long forgotten like the boy who had worn them years ago.

"After he died, his family moved out of town and it was said that whoever was a volleyball player or was involved in volleyball in any way was haunted to no end by the spirit. The last person to own this place was a volleyball coach by the name of Ukai and he nearly went crazy after having volleyballs raining on his head every night and crows stealing his food whenever he tried to eat. He moved out after only a month, although man I thought it was hilarious that he would say he had volleyballs everywhere all the time." "I heard your dad is a national volleyball player? Man, must be nice! Nishinoya here was a volleyball player as well, a libero actually, but I don't know why he ended up becoming an exorcist."

"Being an exorcist is cool! You get to do things that go bam and wham and you'll be all cool when you say all the cool spells!" "That's if you can get them into that head of yours!" Saeko snapped as the front doors banged open, Asahi gripping Yachi and Kiyoko by the neck as he grinned, "Try anything funny and these two will get it." A knife shone from his free hand, Yachi sobbing as she tried to break free of her bonds. "Yachi!" Shouyou shouted as Nishinoya gasped, "What a beauty!" Shouyou wanted to smack himself in the face as he watched Nishinoya gape at his mother in the same way Tanaka had done the previous day.

"Now's not the time, Nishinoya!" Saeko shrieked as Shouyou ran towards him. 'Let them go!" he yelled as he slammed a volleyball into Asahi's face. "Where did that come from?!" he yelled as Shouyou leaped into the air and kicked him into the house, snatching Yachi and Kiyoko from him to lock him inside. "Shouyou!" Kiyoko shrieked as Yachi hugged Shouyou tightly, "Onichan! How could you leave me behind like that?!" "Sorry," Shouyou stammered as a car pulled up in front of the house, Daichi and Tanaka rushing out with their guns in hand. "Kiyoko-san! You're hurt!" Tanaka gasped as he rushed towards Kiyoko at the same time as Nishinoya when Daichi snapped, "Hey, haven't you two erected the barrier yet?!"

"Oh right!" Saeko gasped as she clasped her hands together, chanting under her breath as Nishinoya rushed to help. Soon, both of them were chanting, sending a swirl of colour into the sky as the house was bathed in light, Asahi screams coming from within the house. "I… I won't give in to this! I had everything I loved taken away from me, the only thing I was ever good at was taken away from me and now, I see this man who had everything I could ever dream off… I want it!" he yelled as he burst out of the house. Kiyoko gasped as she clutched her children, trying to shield them as Asahi approached. "I can't hold him much longer!" Saeko yelled as Nishinoya panted, "Ryu-san, any ideas?!"

"Maybe!" Tanaka yelled as he reached into the car and dragged out a tall bespectacled guy by the arm, a scowl on his face as he groaned, "What now?" Asahi stopped in his tracks, staring at the young man as he whispered, "Kei?" The bespectacled guy stopped, pinching his eyes as he groaned, "Aniki, what the hell are you doing?"

Asahi shuddered as he stepped towards Kei, placing his hands on the barrier as smoke rose from them. "Hey, don't touch it! You'll kill him!" Nishinoya yelled as Kiyoko screamed her husband's name. The children wept in her arms as Kei scowled, "Aniki, why are you trying to make other's lives so miserable? Can't you see they're suffering?" "I… haven't you forgotten what happened to me, how I lost everything I ever dreamed of for being on the nationals team and playing volleyball with my team? I see this guy with everything, playing volleyball every day and having such great teammates on the court, I just… I want to play it once more…" he whispered as Saeko shouted, "Hey, step back!"

"I know, Aniki. I know how you felt. I was there too…" Kei whispered as he placed a hand on the barrier, not caring that his hands were starting to sing. He could still remember the day his brother had been in the hospital, the doctor telling him he could no longer play volleyball as tears ran down his eyes. He had just managed to get into nationals as well and the all Japan Youth Training Camp when everything went downhill in a car accident, leaving him paralyzed. No matter how much he begged for a miracle to make him better, nothing had come of it and finally, Kei had found him lifeless in his room, having strangled himself with one of his own medals. Their mother had almost lost her mind after that, sobbing for her lost son and eventually moved with Kei to another city.

"You made us cry so much. Mother… she missed you until the day she died. Now its just me and sometimes I feel so mad that you left before I did. How could you, Aniki. How could you be so selfish to do this to others? Do you have no shame?!" Kei shouted as Asahi/ Akiteru sighed. He had watched the whole thing unfold, seeing how his family had reacted to his death and moving away. He had wished he hadn't given up on life then and as time went past and his soul wandered around Miyagi, watching as volleyball players became the people they desired, he felt himself grow with rage and hatred for them and himself.

"Its time to move on, Aniki. Leave this family in peace and I promise, you'll find the peace you desire," Kei said as he reached for Asahi/ Akiteru. "Don't, Kei! You'll get vaporized by the barrier!" Nishinoya yelled as Kei wrapped his arms around Asahi/ Akiteru. "Now, rest, Aniki," he whispered as the light around them shone brightly. Shouyou covered his eyes as Kiyoko shielded them from the blast, light exploding around them before small crystals of light rained around them. As Shouyou opened his eyes, for a moment, he caught a glimpse of the young man in the volleyball team picture he had seen in the basement, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his brother for the last time.

"I caused a lot of trouble, haven't I, Kei?" he smiled as Kei snorted, "Yup you had. You had no idea how much trouble I had to go through transferring the property every few months because of you." "Haha, sorry about that." Akiteru gripped Kei's shoulder tightly, a smile on his face as he said, "You know, you could have been a good middle blocker if you played more seriously." "Whatever. Its just a club," Kei muttered as Akiteru smiled, "Alright." He hugged his brother on last time, whispering, "I'll tell mum I said hi." As he dissolved into light and rose into the sky.

"Sayonara," Kei whispered as Akiteru's spirit rose to the heavens, leaving Asahi to collapse to the ground. "Asahi!" Kiyoko shouted as she rushed to her husband's side, holding him against her as her children clammered around him. Asahi coughed as he looked at his family, Yachi choking the life out of him as Shouyou tried his best not to break his ribs. "Hey, guys… sorry about all of that," he murmured as Kiyoko kissed him hard. "You moron… I told you not to open it!" "Ah, I couldn't help myself…" he mumbled as Daichi offered a hand to him. "You okay?" he asked as Asahi nodded, "Yeah, thanks for everything you did for me and my family."

Soon, everyone was busy talking about how crazy the whole experience had been and Daichi made Tsukishima apologize about the whole thing even though it hadn't been really his fault when Kiyoko invited all of them for dinner that night. As Shouyou and Yachi munched on barbeque, they watched as the stars twinkled in the sky and the air turned a bit chilly. "Man, today was insane," Shouyou murmured as Yachi nodded, "Yeah, just like a ghost movie!" "Come on, don't press it…" Shouyou groaned as Asahi called out, "Hey Shouyou! Want to practice some volleyball? Daichi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka here said they'll be welcomed to teach you!" "Oh really! Let's play two-on-twos!" As the sound of the volleyball filled the night air, the group couldn't forget about the man who had lost everything he loved in volleyball and had finally managed to find peace in the afterlife.

…

"And cut!" Ennoshita yelled as everyone applauded, wrapping up the barbeque scene to go and rest. "Wah, that was awesome!" Shouyou yelled as Yachi shuddered, "Uh, no more horror films for me, please. "Asahi-san! You were so awesome!" Nishinoya shouted as he clapped a hand on Asahi shoulder. "Wahhhh!" he yelled as he backed into the wall, everyone turning to look at him. "Oi, don't tell me you're still scared about it…" Daichi groaned as Sugawara laughed, "Looks like it…" "Don't remind me about it! I almost peed in my pants the whole time!" Asahi shrieked as Yamaguchi came from behind him, "Asahi-san, good job…" "Ahhhhhh!" Asahi yelled as he dashed out of the room. "Alright, guys! Let's wrap this up! Good job in completing the House of Crows!" Ennoshita yelled as everyone applauded.

 **That was just insane... I wish they'll make an episode about this! I would be hilarious to see Asahi acting like that haha!**

 **All comments are welcomed and appreciated!**


End file.
